Life, Love, Lust, Lies
by breathecalifornia
Summary: The story of Beck&Jade, right from the very beginning to the very end. Multi-Chapter, ultra-bade!
1. Chapter 1

He was friendly, peaceful, kind, cool, relaxed. She was dark, mean, vicious, eccentric, gothic. Yet they belonged to each other. They were inseparable. They were Beck Oliver and Jade West, forever intertwined.

Or so it seemed.

Why don't I start from the very beginning, the start of the story. Before the heart-wrenching ending, before there was ever a Beck&Jade. Let me start this story three years ago, when everything was normal, when there was no love, or heartbreak, or deceit. Three years ago, when Beck Oliver and Jade West first met.

She took her first steps into the doors of the most prestigious college in the United States of America. Just moments ago, she had been a nervous wreck, having to resort to breathing exercises and talking to herself. She had been muttering, barely audibly, looking at the oaken doors before her and breathing heavily. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was Jade West, and this wasn't like her at all. Jade West was supposed to be composed, uncaring, obnoxious, feared. But at that moment, the only thing she feared was herself. She feared that she wouldn't be good enough, that being accepted into this esteemed school was just a mistake. And all that emotion bubbled up inside of her, swallowing the hard shell that was Jade, and exposing the soft, vulnerable inside that was hidden away from everybody. Everybody except for one single soul, who at that moment hadn't the faintest idea of who Jade West even was. Until then.

He was in awe of the grandeur as he strode, unafraid, into the great halls of the college of his dreams. The immaculate cleanliness of the gracious building was alien to him, coming from an independent life of a teenage boy living alone in a cramped apartment. The busy bustling of the halls was familiar to him, having have lived for several years in a joint family before breaking away to become his own person. The outside of him seemed to be calm and confident. But inside, he was afraid. Beck Oliver was truly afraid, for the first time in his life. Afraid that he would be deserted, not good enough, abandoned. Afraid that being independent would, for once, stab him in the back. But he had no clue what was in store for him.

And they found each other.

Slowly, steadily, they discovered one another.

It took time, of course, seeing as they came from two completely different backgrounds. But from the moment, on that wonderful day, that they met, Beck Oliver and Jade West knew that they were meant for each other.

But now I may have stretched the truth a bit.

It wasn't exactly the very moment they set eyes on each other.

She hated him at first.

But he, Beck Oliver, fell in love with her as soon as he saw her face.

It was that day, the first day of college. The long, six-year journey that would take Beck and Jade farther than they would have ever imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

She composed herself. Took deep breaths. And looked down at her arms. Her scarred arms. She had always covered them up, kept her secret safely hidden beneath dark sleeves. Sleeves that not only covered her scars, but her pain altogether. Because nobody knew the pain that Jade West felt every day. But that day had been different. She had left her arms exposed. Open for the world to see. But the most important reason was to remind herself that she was her own person. To remind herself of the pain and hardships that she had to push away, to the back of her mind, and prosper. To remind herself of the reasons that she was there, at the college she had dreamed of since childhood, in the first place. It gave her strength. Courage. Confidence. To remind her that what other people thought of her didn't matter. What did matter was her. Only her. And with that newfound adrenaline of power and excitement, Jade West pushed open the heavy doors of the place that would etch itself into her memories forever.

Beck Oliver was mesmerized at the girl who walked in six minutes after everybody else. The pale, gothic beauty that the other girls looked upon with distaste, only because they knew that she had captured the attention of the most popular boy in school within a minute of her walking in. His eyes followed her as she stalked in, expressionless, looked around the room for an empty seat, and found one four rows ahead of his. The director of the college rose from his seat and ascended the steps to the stage, striding across it and approaching the podium. "Welcome, students," he began, voice low and deep. "My name is Dr. Michael Murphy, and I am the director of this college. Now, I assume you all realize how fortunate and blessed you are to have made it into this school. This is a school for the talented and gifted students of America, where they can polish their skills and broaden their specialties. Every single one of you is special. And here, we help you recognize that. With those opening words, I welcome you, students, to Hollywood Arts." There was uproar as the audience rose and applauded, whistling and hooting. All except for two people. The girls that crowded Beck and urged him to stand up and clap suddenly seemed over-excited and annoying. After Jade West had caught his eye, all of the rest of the girls seemed that way. It was only her. So he sat and watched her roll her eyes and check her phone, arrange her hair, pick at her clothing. And she pulled a pocket mirror out of her tiny purse. He watched her snap it open and catch his eye in it. They looked at each other for a moment, him looking in the mirror to see a distant version of him next to her beautiful face, she staring into the mirror at the boy who was fascinated by her. And then she closed it gently, pursing her lips and standing. Naturally, he stood.

And watched her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the awesome reviews! The advice and criticism really helps me as an author, so even if you think this story totally sucks, leave me a review AND TELL ME so I can make it better :) thanks again! I'm changing the voice a little bit, just making it not-so-serious, but I'm still using a wide range of vocabulary ;) lol… I'm trying to make the chapters a little bit longer, and it gets better as it goes, believe me :) ENJOY!**

He watched her from behind the sea of lockers. She was sitting on the steps, obviously deep in thought. The sea of chocolate waves masked her face. He had a sudden urge to go sit next to her and tuck her hair behind her ears, like he had done to so many other girls before. But none of them had ever been like her. He mustered up his courage and put on a smile, walking slowly toward her, hands in pockets. She looked up and raised a pierced eyebrow. "What do you want?" Her voice, though dripping with menace, was music to his ears. He was reminded to reply by her standing.

"I, uh…" He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and lowered his gaze.

"I'm Beck," he said finally, carefully smiling down at her. She was at least half a foot shorter than her, and thin. And small. The kind of small that made any and every boy want to scoop her up in his arms and hug her, tight. But they would never dare. She was, after all, Jade West. And they would never admit it, but they were all scared of her. Including Beck, in fact, but he was obviously braver than the rest, because he had the courage to approach the seemingly-unapproachable Jade West. Who, at that moment, was skeptically looking at the odd boy who stood in front of her. Her mind whirred with thoughts. _Why is he here? Why is he talking to me? What does he want?_

But on the outside, her face remained still, her skeptical expression still frozen upon it. "And?" she demanded. "Uh…" His mind searched desperately for something that would impress her, but came up short. "What's your name?" He settled for in haste. Her eyebrow disappeared into her streaked hair.

"Why do you care?" she demanded of him, to which he had no answer. She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, ready to leave.

He panicked. "Doyouwannagooutsometime?" He asked hurriedly, regretting what he had said immediately. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ he chided mentally. She stopped and turned slowly, her brow furrowed. "What?" He took a deep breath. "Do you, um… Do you want to…uh, go out sometime?" He flushed and ran his fingers through his hair. She cocked her head, like she didn't understand. "Why?" she asked. Her tone was softer, as if she was questioning him of something alien. "Why?" he repeated. "You're…asking me _why _I'm asking you out?" She nodded slowly; her eyebrows met above her deep green eyes. This question was not something Beck was expecting at all. He was prepared for a harsh "no!" or even a strong slap across his face, but never "why?" So he replied simply," Because I like you."

She paused, thinking, arms crossed over chest, then nodded slowly, understanding. She met her gaze and released a short breath. The air around them was filled with the welcoming scent of coffee, hazelnut, he guessed. "Okay," she replied softly, her eyes filled with emotion, emotion he was unable to comprehend. And before he could react, she was gone.

* * *

><p>He got her house address from the ditzy redhead that introduced herself, excitedly, as Cat. Cat Valentine, the best friend of the mysterious girl he had fallen for.<p>

"Um, excuse me?" He had approached the tiny redhead from the back, startling her into screaming shrilly. He removed his hands from his ears after she stopped yelling bloody murder. A wide smile broke onto her face. "Oh, hi!" she exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and down. Her red curls bounced and stopped when she landed hard on her neon green high-tops. "Beck, right?" He nodded. "I'm Cat! You're in my acting class, right? And stage fighting?"

"Mmhmm…" he replied, his attention was directed elsewhere. The girl had just appeared around the corner, a Gears of War bag slung around her shoulder, a plastic coffee cup in her hand. She approached them, exciting him, but then turned abruptly and continued down the hallway to her next class. He breathed out a sigh of disappointment, and Cat noticed. "Were you looking at Jade?" she asked, her tone suggestive. His expression must have looked confused, for the petite girl continued," The girl who just walked by? Jeans, bag, black shirt?" So her name was Jade. He smiled, embarrassed. "Yeah." She squealed. "She's like, my best friend!"

He pursed his lips. "So…um…do you, like, know where she lives?" Her eyes widened. "Are you a stalker?" she yelled, stepping away. "No, no!" he rushed. "I just, um…" His tone calmed as she relaxed, listening intently. "I kinda, um…asked her out yesterday…so…" "You _asked out_ Jade West?" she gasped, her tone disbelieving. "Yeah…" Cat shrugged. "Cool."

"Yeah, so…her address?" And Cat Valentine rattled off Jade West's address as Beck frantically scribbled it down, bursting with excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- hey guys! so I'm trying to update more often for these last 2 weeks because after this, it's gonna be hard to update for a while, with Christmas and vacations and everything. So here's chapter 4… reviews make me super happy even if they're not so nice ;)**

He stood before a towering home. He ran his fingers through his luscious brown hair and twirled his car keys around a single finger; herds of buffaloes stampeded through his gut as he gathered himself and lifted his arm to press on the bejeweled doorbell beside the lion statues that were placed symmetrically beside the dark door.

The echo of a deep chime rang throughout the massive structure. The door creaked open ajar after a minute, and he waited until it was completely open before he spoke. "Um…" A hard, worn face stared at him, shocking blue eyes examining the strange boy that stood at his door. "Can I help you?" "Uh…" Beck swallowed. "I'm, uh, here for Jade?" It came out of his mouth as a question.

The man's face grew suspicious. "What do you want?" He demanded, struggling to keep a cool impression on his daughter's…date? "Uh… I have a…date with her?" Another question. The man, obviously her father, turned a deep shade of maroon, enraged.

Beck took a step back, throat dry. The angered man lifted a foot, beginning to advance on the teenage boy that stood in front of him. The boy took another step back.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

Jade's father swiveled, surprised by the voice behind him. Beck's jaw dropped. It was her. The cold breeze ruffled her soft hair; she crossed her arms over her chest, face confused and partly disgusted.

"Well?"

Her eyes fell on Beck.  
>The expression that masked her face cleared.<br>She pursed her lips.

He closed his mouth hastily and was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"Do you know this kid?"

She kept her eyes on Beck, but clearly spoke to her father. "Yes." She shifted her weight and rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Why is he here?" Her father's voice was gruff and demanding.  
>"He's here to pick me up." Beck could tell she didn't like her father, and vice versa.<br>"Why." They weren't questions anymore, just words. Useless words. Meaningless words.  
>"He's my…date." His heart began to pump. He was almost sure she was about to say "boyfriend"…<br>"You're not going."  
>"I really don't give a crap what you-" "JADELYN WEST, I SAID YOU'RE NOT GOING." Her father raised his voice.<br>"I'm going, I don't care what-" She faltered and quickly turned to protect herself. Her father had lifted his fist, maddened, about to hit her.

He acted on his first instinct.

The next thing he knew, he had grabbed the man's arm, just in time to save Jade from being beaten.

Life turned to slow motion.  
>Her father didn't meet his eye, just pulled his arm away and walked into the mansion, unbalanced.<p>

She straightened gradually. Her eyes welled with tears as she whispered a "thanks."

He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, shrugging. "Um."

She held up a finger, then ran into the house, coming back out moments later, wearing different clothes. Her pink extensions were back.

She looked beautiful.  
>"Sorry you had to see that," she muttered, looking down at her toes.<p>

He smiled sheepishly. "That's okay." She looked up. The glimmer of a smile appeared on her face momentarily, but quickly vanished.

"So…" He prompted. "Where do you wanna go?" She shrugged.

"I like coffee."  
>He grinned. "I know a place."<p>

* * *

><p>She looked at the deserted shop; its crooked sign with its flickering lights, its dusty, worn appearance. She turned to him with a disgusted expression.<p>

"This?"  
>He gave a half smile.<p>

"They have awesome coffee."

She sighed impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. Her grey sweater fluttered.

"Come on, let's just go in."

He brought her a cup of coffee, just how she liked it. Hazelnut, two sugars. He had asked the redheaded girl, Cat, what Jade liked. Of course, first she had to have told him how she and Jade had been friends since the third grade, and how they met in the cafeteria, how she had accidentally spilled iced tea all over Jade and had gotten a shirt full of tacos in return, all of that. But she had finally come around to describing the surprisingly many things Jade actually did like (including coffee), and the twice as many things she didn't like.

* * *

><p>Jade was waiting at the table, checking messages on her phone. He set the coffee down with a "here you go" and she grabbed it eagerly.<p>

"Thanks." She sipped, then placed it carefully at the table.

The girl frowned at him as he swallowed a sip of his own coffee (black, four sugars).

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned; he nodded in reply.  
>"Why'd you ask me out?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.<br>"There are so many other…" she thought for a minute, crinkling her nose. Beck smiled to himself. She looked so sweet and adorable.  
>"Nicer, happier," she continued," sweeter girls who're all, like, drooling over you, or whatever…So why'd you choose me?"<p>

He had been expecting that question to come up sooner or later.  
>"Well…"<p>

He pretended to think, just to get a reaction from her. She remained unfazed. "Because you're just so…you." She nodded sarcastically. "Wow, thanks for the update, I had no idea," she said in mock surprise.

He laughed. "You're so…cool." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm _cool?_"

Beck nodded. "Compared to the other girls, I mean. You seem so calm and unexcited in front of all of them. You make the rest of the girls seem hyper and irritating. I want to get to know you better…because you're beautiful, and smart, and talented. And you have a great sense of humor." She smiled, the first time Beck had ever seen her smile. It made her face light up. Look happy.

"And because I know that all of this," he gestured to her clothes," is masking something else. And I want to know what it is."

He hadn't meant for that to come out.  
>Oh well.<p>

She was obviously flattered, but was trying hard to hide it.

"Your turn."

She cocked her head.

"Why did you say yes when I asked you out?"

She smiled again.

"Because you have sexy hair."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't updated for forever, I've been busy. So turns out I'm staying home for Christmas which means FREQUENT UPDATING! cue the applause :p kk so here's chapter 5… enjoy! Right now, there's pretty much only two characters, but I'm trying to add more! Some new ones are making their way into the picture (ewww that sounded gross) PLEASE REVIEW I know everyone says that but I 3 reviews! (and I know everyone says that too, lol, so if I get 5 reviews I'll upload the next chapter within a week :D)**

Their relationship began, gradually, to shape. They weren't as close as Beck would have liked them to be, but he surely was not complaining. She let him sit with her at lunch; she usually sat alone. He walked her to her classes every day in solitary silence, except for the periodical sipping of her coffee. At the moment, the two were acquaintances, nothing more. But that was soon to change. He asked her on the way to her vocal class if she wanted to go out again sometime, maybe. She shrugged and pressed the white foam cup to her lips. He stared at her. "Okay," she nodded coolly, beginning to walk again.

So he took her to the beach.

In the middle of January.

"Hey."  
>"What." Her voice was flat.<br>"Where d'you wanna go?"  
>She slammed her scissor-encrusted locker shut.<br>"For what?"  
>"Our date."<br>She turned to him, meeting his gaze.  
>"I don't care."<br>Her face resumed its sarcastic expression as she stalked away.

Last period that same day, he took a seat next to her in their acting class.

The teacher strode in, barefoot, strides wide.  
>"Quick! You are all celebrity-crazed, teenage girls!"<br>Beck stood immediately and turned to Jade, who was already on her feet, squealing. She was perfectly in character, a wonderfully amazing actor. "Beck!" The teacher's sharp voice sliced his thoughts. "That includes you," the man said knowingly, slurping from a coconut. And just as the boy began to high-pitchedly scream, he threw his hands in the air. "Alright, that's enough! Settle…settle… goodness, children." And the lesson began. The redheaded girl was called to the stage. She obliged, giggling. "Pick one actor to accompany you in a scene about dragonflies and laptops." Cat stopped giggling. "Mmm… I pick…Andre!" Beck rotated his head to see a dark boy with dreadlocks rise from his seat in the back of the classroom. The scene started promptly. He wasn't paying attention, though, for once. Sikowitz, their teacher, interrupted Cat and Andre's performance from time to time. He watched her the entire time. She was viewing intently, eyes narrowed. Her lips were cherry red; he had the sudden urge to kiss them. She noticed his eyes fixed upon her. She tilted her head upwards and sideways, looking him straight in the eye. They remained that way for what felt like centuries.

Jade finally got uncomfortable and looked away. "Jade," he whispered to her, eyes on Sikowitz. "Can I take you out after school today?" A small smile formed on her lips. She nodded.

"Where are we going?" They were sitting in Beck's car. She fiddled with her seatbelt strap, letting go abruptly and slamming her back against the leather seats. He started the car. "You'll see," he said, smiling mysteriously. She sighed and turned to face ahead. The ride, like their daily walks, was silent except for the soft music emitted from the radio system. They drove for a half hour before she finally broke the silence. "You sure you don't wanna tell me where we're going?" He grinned. "Nope." She groaned.

"The _beach?_" She demanded in disbelieving tones. "You brought me to the _beach_?" He smiled widely. "Yep."  
>"You do realize it's the middle of winter."<br>"Uh huh."  
>"Okay."<br>"… What? You don't like the beach?"  
>She frowned.<p>

"…Not in the winter, I don't."  
>"Have you ever even been to the beach in the winter?"<br>"…No."  
>"Then how do you know you don't like it?"<p>

Jade was silent, contemplating to herself. He smiled triumphantly.

"Come on," he told her.

And he took her hand for the first time.  
>She let him take her to the shore.<p>

"Come on!" he said again, throwing his shoes to the side and jogging confidently into the water.

She stood a safe distance away from the water, still fully clothed.  
>"Hey." He walked back over to her.<br>"Why're you so scared of having fun?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.  
>"I'm not," she snarled.<br>"Then come with me."  
>"Why should I?"<br>"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone you can't swim."  
>"Sure you will."<br>He painted a serious expression on his face.

"I will. I swear."

She crinkled her nose.  
>He smiled again.<br>She held out her hand with an impatient huff and rolled her eyes.  
>His smile grew as he took her delicate hand and dragged her off into the water.<p>

"Let's go in deeper!"  
>"No!"<br>"Why not?"  
>"…It's cold."<br>"Sounds like someone's scared…"  
>"I am <em>not<em> scared of the water."  
>"Great, let's go."<br>She groaned.

She escaped his tight grip as a large wave dunked him underneath the surface of the water.  
>When he finally resurfaced, she was sitting on the rocks. A smirk played on her lips.<p>

Beck sauntered over to his companion, dripping salt water.  
>He shook the water from his hair, spraying her with drops.<p>

She leaned back with a disgusted face.  
>He laughed.<br>"So did you have fun?"  
>"Far from it," Jade deadpanned.<br>"Oh, come on. Yes you did…" he nudged her with a wink.  
>She pushed him away and smiled slightly.<br>"Maybe…" she exhaled, long and slow.  
>"I'm tired."<br>He raised his eyebrows.  
>"Really."<br>She nodded once.  
>"Wanna go lay down in the sand?"<br>She shot him a dirty look, then bit her lip gently, reconsidering.  
>"…Okay."<p>

Beck was more content than probably ever before. Jade lay next to him in the sand, eyes closed peacefully. Her long tresses of hair were spread wide, engulfed in the sand. Her head rested beside his chest, listening to his breathing.  
>He turned his head to face the beauty beside him. She was turned on her side, facing him. Her pale face, with its delicate features, was relaxed; her heavy lashes shut. All of her makeup had washed off in the ocean, but she didn't seem to mind.<br>"Hey," he whispered.  
>"Hmm…"<br>"Jade?"  
>Her eyes fluttered open; her face contorted into an angry expression.<br>"What?" Then, after a moment's silence-"Were you _watching _ me sleep?"  
>He nodded with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."<br>"What do you want?"  
>"Um…" he paused. "Jade?"<br>"_What?_"  
>"Are you…my…girlfriend?"<p>

Her face softened.

She paused to think.  
>"Do you want me to be?"<br>He smiled lopsidedly.  
>"Of course I do."<br>"Then…yes."

The drive to Jade's house was quiet, as usual, but not tense. It seemed as though the two children were…happy in the silence. Content.

Or maybe it could have been because she fell asleep.

The car lurched to a stop in her driveway.

"Jade," he hissed softly. She stirred.

"Jade!"  
>"Huh!" She straightened and rubbed her eyes. "Oh." He pulled out the keys from the ignition.<p>

"You…you-you don't have to come-" she began, blushing slightly.  
>"That's okay," he shrugged.<br>They walked side by side to her door.  
>She turned towards him.<br>"Thanks. I had fun." She smiled, a genuine, happy smile. He stared at her shining face.  
>"Me too."<br>They stared at each other for a minute, until she shuffled her bag.  
>"I should, um, probably go…"<br>"Jade."

He interrupted her gently, placing a hand on her cheek.

She tilted her head and closed her eyes slowly.  
>He leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers.<br>Her lips were soft.  
>She tasted of hazelnut.<p>

She pulled away after a few seconds. Her eyes remained closed, as if to grasp the last few fleeting moments.

They finally opened. He looked at her.  
>A smile broke through, taking over her face.<p>

"You taste nice," she said, laughing.  
>"You do too."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry… I know I said I would be updating more often but some…uh, certain circumstances have not allowed me to… so this is chapter six, my creation :) lol so please leave a review if you read this, even if you absolutely loathed it, and tell me how I did! And I know Cat's a little OOC but I had to do that to match the storyline…:( sorry!

It had been three days since, and Jade had been missing.

"Hey, Cat," Beck hissed to the small girl during vocal class.  
>She giggled.<br>"Hi, Beck!"  
>"Do you know where Jade is?"<br>"Um…no, why do you ask?"  
>He stopped. That little moment of hesitation before Cat spoke had not gone unnoticed.<p>

"Cat."  
>"What?"<br>"You do know."  
>"Know what?"<p>

He sighed exasperatedly.  
>"Cat, come on."<br>"But she said I couldn't tell anyone!"  
>His eyes lit up.<br>"So you do know where she is."  
>"…Maybe."<br>"Why won't you tell me?"  
>"Because Jade doesn't want me to tell anybody!"<br>"But I'm her boyfriend."

Cat giggled.  
>"Oh!" She nodded. "Okay, then maybe I can tell you!"<br>"Yeah, I think you can," he cajoled.

"Jade's at my house!"

He furrowed his brow in confusion.  
>"What? Why?"<p>

Her expression turned stony.

"I can't tell you."  
>"Come on, Cat-"<p>

"No." Cat's voice was firm.  
>This surprised him, to the extent of agreement.<br>"Alright…"

He followed her home that day. He didn't mean to be a stalker, but the voice at the back of his head nagged him continuously that something was amiss.

So he set off behind Cat.  
>She was bopping along, swaying her hips to the music of her iPod, when she suddenly stopped.<p>

He narrowly missed being seen by leaping behind a trash can just as she turned around.  
>Her suspicious expression vanished and she reapplied her headphones.<p>

He stepped cautiously out from behind the bin when she whirled around again.

"I knew it!" Cat exclaimed, ripping her earphones out.

She pointed an accusing finger at Beck.  
>He raised his hands in mock innocence.<p>

"You ARE a stalker!"  
>He dropped his hands.<br>"What?"  
>"You told me you weren't a stalker! But you are! And that means you're a liar too!"<p>

"No, no, no...Cat, I'm not a stalker…"  
>"See, you're a liar! I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW it!"<p>

"Cat, just tell me what happened to Jade."  
>"No!"<br>"I can't, Beck! So stop asking me!"  
>"Come on!"<br>"No!"  
>"Please?"<br>"No!"  
>"Please, Cat?"<br>"No! Stop it!"  
>"Cat, tell me! Please!"<br>"Why do you care?"  
>"Because I do!"<br>"Oooh, one time, my brother was at this wedding, and they-"

"Cat!"  
>"What?"<br>"I care about Jade!"  
>"I know you do, but she told me not to tell anyone-"<br>"But I'm her boyfriend!"  
>"I know that!<br>"So tell me!"  
>"…If I tell you, will you stop annoying me?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"…Fine."<br>"Thank you!"  
>"Okay, bye!"<br>She skipped away, leaving Beck confused.

"Wait, Cat!"  
>She stopped.<br>"Huh?"  
>"You didn't tell me."<br>"Tell you what?"  
>"What happened to Jade."<br>"But I can't tell you!"  
>"What? Cat, you just said earlier that you would tell me!"<br>"Tell you what?"  
>"Ohh my God…."he sighed exasperatedly.<p>

"Tell me what happened to Jade."  
>Her face became serious.<p>

"Beck…after your guys'…um, date, the other night…"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Her dad saw you kissing."  
>"So?"<br>"Jade's dad isn't a nice person, Beck. He hit her really hard that night, and so she came to my house."  
>His mouth opened and closed uselessly, emitting no sound.<p>

And once it finally seemed to have regained its function, his lips formed the words:

"I have to see Jade."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter Seven! This chapter contains little to no dialogue. I just wanted to try something new, so here it is! I'm also going to be starting a new story, it's gonna be the Alphabet of Bade! It's basically things Beck loves about Jade for every letter of the alphabet. I'm really looking forward to that so check it out! I will be continuing this story though, don't worry :) Enjoy, read and PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! it means a lot to hear from readers and other writers what they think about my work. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! k thx bye!**

She had a bruised eye. A swollen left cheek. And her scars had reappeared.

He asked her what happened.  
>She told him the entire story.<br>Her father had seen them kissing.  
>He had been drunk, even more so than usual, when she reentered the house.<br>She had been feeling happy, which was a rare occurrence, that night.  
>It ended fairly quickly, though.<br>He took a vase to her head.  
>He broke her nose.<br>He slapped her.  
>He hurt her.<br>She bled.  
>She cried.<br>But yet, she was still happy.  
>Because of him.<br>Not her father.  
>No.<br>Jadelyn West was happy for the first time in seven years, despite the severe beating she had just survived.

Because of Beck Oliver.  
>He had made her feel happiness again.<p>

Then why, he asked, were there scars on her wrists.  
>She replied shamelessly that she had cut herself again due to her father.<br>It was her escape from being put down.  
>From feeling like she was worthless, that she didn't matter, that she was nothing.<p>

But he changed that, Beck did.  
>He made her feel that she was important.<br>That she was special.  
>That she meant a lot to somebody.<br>She finally felt as though she had a place in the world.  
>Jade West mattered.<p>

How could she feel all this for Beck in such a short period of time, you ask.  
>How could this boy make her feel so beautiful so quickly?<br>Well that, my friends, is love.

True love.

She promised not to cut herself again.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, it's me, Savanna. So as much as I love this story, I'm just not feeling it right now. I haven't updated in a loooooong time, not because I forgot, just because I really have been super busy because a few days ago I turned 15!...and I'm not in the mood nowadays to write a story with a more serious feel to it, like this one is. I'm gonna try writing some different, fun oneshots so it'd mean a lot to me if you guys could R&R, let me know how they are. I'm not completely shutting down this story, I'm just taking a little break. If you guys are still interested in the story, review or PM me and let me know so I can see if it's even worth it to continue. Thanks guys, love you all :) xoxo SAVANNA 333


End file.
